Message through Time
From the Publisher MyTona: The weather in Darkwood is finally perfect for swimming. The townspeople yearn to take a refreshing dip into the coolness of the pool. However, the city pool has closed and the gate locked for a long time. Will reopening it bring about an unexpected turn of events? Plunge into the depths of the past and discover the mystery of the beautiful pool! What's hidden behind the pool gate? What secrets lie beneath the water's surface? Can you alter the course of events in the distant past? It's time to uncover all the mysteries! What's new in Version 1.28.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the engrossing Message through Time event * Enjoy the wonderful Pool event location * Incredible event creatures: the Lovely Stingray, Twilight Sapphire, and Sea Serpent * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Treasure of the Deep chest, and the Fairytale Bird talisman await you in this new event. * Explore the whole of Darkwood in search of black pearls and win valuable prizes * Enjoy the beauty of rainbow butterflies in the Dance on Air event and get wonderful prizes * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event; * Updated characters: Mayor Smallcat and Colonel Hammerstrike * Improved sounds in the Haunted Lights puzzle * Updated Blacksmith's Forge * Optimized friend functionality * Updated item animation * Updated animation for moving items from the desk to your inventory * Improved animation for collection assembly Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 June Update Smell the sea, feel the sand, touch the sky! Summer's here so get ready for a high seas adventure to rescue a legendary sea captain and his treasure! Released on June 9, 2018 the update introduced the new Message through Time special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Pool. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as continued improvements of the game mechanics and user interface. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players Message through Time Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 26 days from the 9th of June to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Message through Time special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 30th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Pool to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Clairvoyant's Lantern at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Wizard's Pendant at stage 4, and the Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event Quests to win the Treasure of the Deep Chest and Moon Breeze Casket. Once won, the Treasure of the Deep Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Moon Breeze Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Nephrite Eye at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Mint Cupcakes at stage 3, Magic Vessel at stage 4, and the Treasure of the Deep Chest and Moon Breeze Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Sea-Blue by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Fairytale Bird Talisman and Sea Monsters Picture. The Fairytale Bird Talisman halves energy consumption and doubles the amount of coins earned in all locations and puzzles for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Sea Monsters Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Tropical Drink at stage 2, Azure Turtle at stage 3, Moon Brooch at stage 4, and Fairytale Bird Talisman and Sea Monsters Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Message through Time event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Call of Adventure Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when the collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the Pool of the Past Chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Sea Monsters are the new event creatures to banish: the Lovely Stingray, Twilight Sapphire, and Sea Serpent. Lovely Stingray.png|The Lovely Stingray Twilight Sapphire.png|The Twilight Sapphire Sea Serpent.png|The Sea Serpent Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Sea-Blue to complete the third stage of the timed challenge and enter into the top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Flaming Horn are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Pool until you win some Flaming Horn. You then use these Flaming Horn to banish the new 'Lovely Stingray' event creature, collecting the Hand Fan and Starfish Fixers as you well as the Enchanted Lanterns needed to banish the next event creature 'Twilight Sapphire'. Use the Enchanted Lanterns to banish the 'Twilight Sapphire', collecting the Straw Hat Fixers and also the Magic Sphere needed to banish the 'Sea Serpent' in order to get the Kite Fixers. Thus, as you play Pool in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Sea-Blue needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Message through Time challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a Pool of the Past Chest. The chest will cost 5 Rubies and contains 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Message through Time special event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Pool Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Treasured Message Access Passes! To reach Expert rank and win the animated Avatars will require approximately 350 plays and 9,285 Treasured Message Access Passes! Dance on Air Challenge Dance on Air Challenge.png| Dance on Air Challenge 2.png| Rejoice in the Summer butterflies with this special mini-event challenge, available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 6 days starting from June 9, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Rainbow Butterflies in order to win the special rewards. Rainbow Butterflies are found by successfully playing the Treasure 2ox and 1aunted Lights puzzles, aw2rding anywhere from 3 to 5 Rainbow Butterflies per win. * Collect 25 Rainbow Butterflies to win 1 Summer Gingerbread - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Rainbow Butterflies to win 1 Eagle Eye - increase chances of finding objects by 30% * Collect 100 Rainbow Butterflies to win 1 Mint Cupcakes - restores 120 energy * Collect 200 Rainbow Butterflies to win 10 Lightning in a Bottle - removes up to 3 hidden objects from picture * Collect 400 Rainbow Butterflies to win Craftsman's Chest - contains a set of fixers After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Rainbow Butterflies, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun June 2018.png| Festive Fun June 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here for the Summer and available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 12 days starting from June 15, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Berry Ice Cream - restores 60 energy * Collect 150 Gold Stars to win 1 Lagoon Treasure - chest contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Mystery of the Seas - a commemorative casket desktop decoration Black Pearls Challenge Black Pearls June 2018.png Black Pearls June 2018 2.png The Black Pearls challenge is back again for some high seas hijinks! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 8 days from June 27, 2018 to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the Hidden Object Locations, one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. Challenge rewards: * Collect 25 Black Pearls to win 1 Lemon Dip - restores 300 energy * Collect 60 Black Pearls to win 1 Seeker's Star - 90% chance to find Collection Items for 2 hours * Collect 120 Black Pearls to win 1 Item-Hunting Kit- contains Eyeglass x10, Lightning in a Bottle x10, Magic Lantern x10, and Flying Time x10 Changes in Version 1.28.0 The June Update made a few changes to the game. * Mayor Smallcat has been given a makeover. * Colonel Hammerstrike has been given a makeover. * Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough